Ahorcamiento
by Karmele
Summary: La Marina Británica ha capturado al pirata mas famoso de los tiempos ¿que futuro le deparará al pirata?


Bienvenidos a mi one-shot de Piratas del Caribe.

DISCLAIMER: todo lo que reconozca la historia y sus personajes pertenece a Walt Disney. Solo la historia es mía.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**AHORCAMIENTO**

Todavía era pronto cuando la multitud corría a encontrar una buena vista desde la plaza de la horca.

Gris, aunque sin lluvia, amaneció aquel día en el Port Royal. El puerto, resguardado frecuentemente por elementos al servicio de la Marina Real Británica, apareció cubierto por una ligera capa de niebla, hacia presagiar un día musito y húmedo, un día mas sin sol.

El puerto se encontraba abarrotado de barcos, que incluso varios de ellos estaban amarrados uno tras otro formando numerosas filas, pero semivacío en cuanto a personas, todos aquellos que vinieron desde tierras lejanas para presenciar la ejecución, no perdieron tiempo en ir a la plaza. Los últimos marineros vaciaban sus cargamentos de los barcos lo más rápido posible ya que ellos también querían presenciar el ahorcamiento y temían dejar los barcos sin vigilancia por si algún ladrón hacia su movimiento.

Desde las primeras horas, un intenso bullicio alteraba la habitual calma de la plaza, hombres, mujeres y niños que iban y venían buscando un lugar para presenciar la ejecución; voces, gritos, órdenes, broncas…

La mayoría de las personas congregadas ahí, en la plaza del ahorcamiento, conocían al pirata pero solo de oídas, por sus famosas huidas de la marina Británica, por burlar la vigilancia del gobierno varias veces, casi siempre, mejor dicho y por su famoso barco, la Perla Negra, el barco más veloz de todos los mares, de manera que aquella seria la primera vez para muchos o toda aquella gente que verían personalmente al pirata.

Pronto, cuando mas o menos la niebla empezaba a levantarse y aparecía el sol, un grupo de soldados hicieron su aparición en la entrada de la plaza. James Norrington, el comodoro de la Marina Real Británica, iba en cabeza seguido por un par de soldados que llevaban al prisionero maniatado.

Mientras llegaban a la horca, la gente se apretujaban entre si y varios se agolpaban alrededor de la horca para ver mejor al pirata. La plaza estaba tan abarrotada que para las personas que llegaron tarde tuvieron que subirse a los árboles para ver al pirata y presenciar el ahorcamiento.

Cuando llegaron delante de la horca, el comodoro subió a la plataforma arrastrando al prisionero, las cuerdas que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos le impedía andar sin tropezarse. Cuando le colocaron la soga por la cabeza y apretando el nudo alrededor del cuello, se hizo un silencio absoluto entre la muchedumbre.

El prisionero, mientras los alguaciles se ocupaban de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, miraba fijamente a alguien entre la muchedumbre. Las personas se iban apartándose formando un círculo alrededor de la persona quien el pirata miraba, comprobaron de que se trataba una chica joven y hermosa, Elizabeth Swann, la hija del gobernador. Iba vestida con ropas propias de pirata y las lágrimas le caían por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

De repente la joven empezó a cantar.

_We kidnap and ravage_

_And don´t give a hoot_

_Drink up, me hearties yo-ho_

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate´s life forme_

_We exhort, we pilfer_

_We filch and sack_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho_

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate´s life for me_

_We are devil´s, we are black sleep_

_We are really bad eggs_

_Drink up, me hearties yo-ho_

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate´s life for me_

_For me, for me…_

_Bye bye Jack._

Cuando termino de cantar, uno de los soldados tiró de la cuerda que se abría la trampilla de la plataforma de la horca, e inmediatamente el prisionero quedó colgando en el aire. Se oyó un chasquido, se rompió el cuello, por lo menos el pirata tuvo una muerte rápida y sin sufrimiento pero eso no quita lo espantoso y vil la forma que tuvo que morir el prisionero.

Elizabeth lanzó un grito desgarrador, cayó de rodillas frente a la plataforma y dirigió la mirada de sus ojos verdes llorosos al comodoro James Norrington, quien este a su vez la miraba. Estaba anonado, su expresión era triste y murmuró:

- lo siento.

* * *

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un review?__ Siento mucho haber escrito un final triste._

_Espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo._

_Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme._

_Besitos._

_Karmele_


End file.
